Mobile communication units (MCU's), such as cellular phones, personal data assistants (PDA's), Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, and on-board Vehicle Communication Units (VCU's), used in conjunction with a Wide Area Network (WAN), such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system, have made it possible for a person to send and receive voice communications, data transmissions, and FAX messages from virtually anywhere on earth. Such communication is initiated at the MCU when it is turned on, or by entering a phone number to be called, or in many cases, by pressing a preprogrammed button on the MCU or speaking a voice command causing the MCU to automatically complete the process of dialing the number to be called. A radio communication link is established between the MCU and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN in the vicinity of the MCU.
In cellular telephone systems, a node is commonly referred to as a “cellular base station.” Once the radio communication link between the MCU and the cellular base station has been established, the base station then utilizes a combination of additional cellular stations, conventional telephone wire line networks, and possibly even satellite systems to connect the MCU to the number to be called.
Wireless communication services for MCU users, such as navigation and roadside assistance, have increased rapidly in recent years. Most of the services that have been offered are for a motor vehicle in operation, and include services that may require location and destination information. Such services are provided at a cost to the MCU users, and also at a cost to the MCU service provider. MCU service providers must make available a wireless communication service customer assistance center (or other such manually staffed service center) in order that an operator or customer assistant may complete the MCU requests. It would be beneficial to the MCU user and service provider to offer information and services advantageous to the MCU user, yet profitable to the MCU provider without MCU user subsidies. In addition, limited MCU equipped vehicle information is currently requested or used for the immediate advantage of the MCU user.
Recently, additional services have been developed that may be beneficial to both the MCU user as well as the MCU service provider. One such service beneficial to the MCU user includes the ability of the MCU service provider to query onboard systems and components to determine how well each system is performing. Results from the query may provide the MCU service provider the ability to notify the MCU user of potential problems with the system and schedule a repair session.
Services beneficial to the MCU service provider include the ability to query additional onboard systems such as MCU user satellite radio listening habits. Unfortunately, the present process requires the MCU service provider to call every mobile vehicle and then to receive a call from every mobile vehicle. This process may result in prohibitive costs for the MCU service provider due to large call volumes, requesting the large call volumes during peak usage time, and the like.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system that would overcome these and other disadvantages.